


suprise

by yuvalevy



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Korean Literature
Genre: M/M, Slight!Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuvalevy/pseuds/yuvalevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baekhyun didnt thought chanyeol would forgive him so fast</p>
            </blockquote>





	suprise

When baekhyun got home that night, the last thing that he expected was to end up panting and exhausted after way too many rounds of sex with chanyeol.

You see, that morning when he was about to leave for work, he found himself in a shout fight with his giant of a husband.  
"I thought I already told you to stop meeting this fucking sehun guy!" Baekhyun looked up from the news paper in his hand and stare at Chanyeol, surprised "what the hell are you talking about?" he asks not understanding the sudden outburst.  
"I saw the text massage you sent Baek, you said that you`ll go see him today after work and now you playing dumb?" Chanyeol ask angrily and glare at his husband.  
"Oh so now you going through my phone to spy on me?! Congratulation Park Chanyeol, you just reached a new low".

After that been said he left the house with a loud door slamming.   
Baekhyun felt restless all day long while he sat in his office, and even after canceling his last meeting, including the one with Sehun, he felt the same uneasy feeling in his chest he had whenever he fought with his lover.

Baekhyun open the front door of their apartment, ready to face the sleepless night that the shouting and argument will bring him, when he suddenly got slammed to the door by a very horny looking Chanyeol.  
"What..." Baekhyun begin to ask but never got to finish his sentence when his husband lips cough his in a desperate, full with lust, kiss.   
Chanyeol snuck his hand to Baekhyun back pocket, he knead his ass and pushed his hands up, signing to his small lover to wrap his legs around his waist.

Baekhyun was still trying to understand what was going on, but he complied to his husband never the less.  
"mmm...Chanyeol" he moan when he felt his lover soft lips on his neck, leaving marks and baiting his way to baekhyun ear, whispering when he finally got there "I waited all day for you to come home so I can finally fuck you." Another moan left the petit man upon hearing that.

Chanyeol guide both of them to the bedroom, literally throwing Baekhyun on the bed before he start to strip him from his cloth, leaving him naked while leaving himself completely dress.  
He climbed on top of his husband and start kissing him hungrily again.  
Baekhyun hands was tugging on the hem of Chanyeol shirt, making him lift his hand up before he pulled the pieces of cloth off of him.   
When his hand richen to the tall man pants though, Chanyeol grabbed both of his wrist and pulled his hands up, locking them around the bed post using a pair of a fluffy handcuffs. "No baby... tonight it's my turn to use you however I would like to, don’t mistake yourself for being the one in charged." Chanyeol whispered huskily right in Baekhyun ear.   
Baekhyun let out a filthy moan, it's been a while now since the last time they had spiced things up in bed, and oh boy did he missed that. However, he knows how much his husband loved it when he put a fight and bag, even if he actually liked it, and he didn’t care putting on a show.  
"Ch- chanyeol, please, unlocked me, please baby..." he squirm around, tugging on the handcuff, and looked up to his lover with teary eyes and an innocent's look.

Chanyeol looked down at him, admiring his flushed face and swollen lips, before smirking and shaking his head "I don’t thinks so baek... now be a good boy and spared your legs for me, will you?" the petit man that was laying on the bed spared his legs a tiny bit, but that wasn’t enough for chanyeol. "You're going to get punished if you wouldn’t listen to me baby." And with that been said he lifted one of baekhyun legs and landed a harsh slap on his ass. "AH! Chany..." "Yes love?" the giant asked with a smile, "H-harder. Please."  
"With pleasure" chanyeol pushed both of baekhyun legs toward his chest, once again enjoying the view and his husband flexibility, and started slapping the petit man in a harsh manner, all over his butt and thigh.  
Baekhyun let a mix of "ahh ahh ahh" over and over again, his body jerking up with each slap.

When chanyeol was satisfied with the among of hands prints his lover had on him, he spared his legs and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was nothing more than tongue and teeth, but it was just how they needed it.  
Chanyeol then started to trail south with his lips, stopping occasionally to suck and nib, leaving burses and love bites in the process, up until he reached baekhyun cock.  
He stared at the hard organ in front of him before he toke it in his mouth, giving it a long suck and starting to bob his head up and down.  
"Ahh yes! Just like that. "Baekhyun tried to buck his hips, but chanyeol was holding him down and continued to control the pace, which was making baekhyun crazy from how slow and teasing it was.  
"ngg Yeol, ahh yeol I'm going to cum" the tall men then quicken his pace, getting himself more moans and mewl from the petit one.   
"Ahh!! Chanyeol!" baekhyun screamed as he reached his orgasms and throw his head back, his body tensed and he tugs on the handcuff, he waited for chanyeol to reach up and tease him about coming so fast, bus his husband kept bobbing his head and suck even harder making baekhyun whimper when he felt himself getting hard again.  
"S-Stop. Ahh chanyeol please stop." Baekhyun beg breathlessly, getting harder and harder with every bob of his lover head.  
He let out a shriek when one of his husband fingers, somehow wet now, circles' his enters and was running back and forth before entering his tight hole knuckle deep.

"Ahh! Yeol ahh more! "Finally chanyeol released his hard organ and smirked down at him, licking his lips and lowering himself to baekhyun ear while adding another two fingers at ones, causing the smaller man body to tremble.  
"Like that baby? You like it when you so vulnerable and powerless, when you`re at my mercy?" a silence moan escape baekhyun lips, his husband deep voice that always got lowered by few octaves in bed, never failed to make him aroused and horny, "y-yes, I love it so, so much Chany." And he did. He always loved to feel small and helpless in bed, be manhandle and dominated, and when he met chanyeol he know he had found a man that had exactly what the he needed under the sheets, which he sure did have.

Baekhyun body arched to chanyeol touch as he brushed his fingers against his prostate, his other arm went back to the petit man cock, giving it a few lazy tugs before he quicken his pace, making his lover to pant and moan out loud.  
"If you won't stop, I`ll come again."  
"What's stopping you sweetie?"Baekhyun shivered when chanyeol lips connected to his right nipple and sucked hard, then moving to his left one and biting lightly at it, moving his tongue in a soothing way afterword to ease the pain, Baekhyun then came with a long, lode moan that went straight to chanyeol cock, his head been throng back and his upper body rising from the bed beneath him.   
The tall men crash his lips to the smaller ones, drinking his moans while taking his hand that massage baek prostate for taking down his own pants and boxer.  
"Hmm baekie, you are so god dam sexy like that, all tied up and panting for me. Are you ready for the real deal baby?"

"Y-Yes. Please fuck me yeol".  
"Anything you want, my love" chanyeol said in a rusty voice before lining his dick with baekhyun entrance and pushing forward.  
The smaller man let out a scream of pleasure and pushed his ass harder to the mattress, trying to get more of chanyeol in him.  
"Ngghng... Ch-chanyeol, please I want to touch you so badly" Baekhyun breath out, already leaking of pre-come, sweat glistering all over his body and his cheeks colored with a deep shade of red.  
Chanyeol looked at the beautiful mass that was his husband, who was correctly having hard time breathing properly, and felt his heart beating faster at the sight, he leaned in and undid the handcuff, taking baekhyun hands in his and kissing his wrist before putting his hand on the curvy waist and starting to thrust in and out.

Baekhyun let out a cry when his lover started off with hard, fast thrust; he toasted his head from side to side and fisted the sheets when chanyeol immediately hit his sweet spot.  
"A-ahh chanyeol there! Right there" the tall man smirked when he heard the pled and moans that escape from the man underneath him and started pounding even harder, rocking both of their bodies up and down the bed, making her hit against the wall with a loud thump.  
Baekhyun lifted his head and sighed for chanyeol to lean in, letting out another moan when their lips met each other in a messy, sloppy battle of tongue which chanyeol easily won. 

The petit man wrapped his legs around his husband waist, making him go even deeper, when he felt the familiar knot in his lower stomach "ahh I'm-I'm gonna come".  
"Then come baby" chanyeol pressed his stomach down even harder, capturing baekhyun hard organ in between them, creating the friction that his husband needed to feel.  
the small men came all of the sudden with a loud scream of something that sounded to chanyeol like his own name mixed with a lot of 'yes`s, ahh's, oh god's`, the clenching muscles around his dick send him over the edge soon after, and he painted his lover inner walls with his cum.

both of them was panting hard, looking in each other eyes. Baekhyun let out a surprised gasp as chanyeol flipped them so he was now sitting on the taller male lap, still full with his cock.  
Chanyeol pulled him forward by the nape, and connected their lips, entering his lover hot carven and exploring every corner of it, enjoying the sweet, alluring taste that it's offering.  
They kissed for a few moments till baekhyun disconnected their lips for a bit of air, he glance at chanyeol how at the moment was caressing his inner thigh- dangerously close to his member- with his thumb, and without a word started to roll his hips, feeling his husband getting harder and harder with every move he made. Baekhyun circled his hips and began to lift and drop himself on chanyeol dick with much more speed, his hand laid flat on his husband chest that was rising with every sharp breath he toke, when suddenly chanyeol thrust up, hitting the golden spot inside of the petit man, making him arch his back and moan out loud.

Their movement became frantic, chanyeol feet were flat on the bed as he moved his hand from baekhyun thigh to his hips and practically slammed the smaller down while he pushed up, making it hard for baekhyun to keep his screaming down.  
"Ahh! Ahh Chany it feels...it feels..." baekhyun couldn’t finish his sentence due to the hand in his hair that distracted him and pulled him down for yet another battle of teeth and tongue, but the petit men didn’t care, he could never get enough of his lover lips on his, of the way their tongue felt running against the other, the way they seem to match perfectly to each other.

This time when baekhyun came, he shivered all over and felt a single tear rolling down his face from the intensively of his orgasm, he rarely got those body shaking orgasms and chanyeol was the first one to ever bring him to one.   
The tall men kissed the tear away and pushed up a few more time before he too came with his husband name on his lips, feeling tired and worn as he wrap his arms around the small one and got up, leading them to the bathroom.

Baekhyun body went limp in his hold and he rested his head on chanyeol shoulder, tensing a bit when the hot water that suddenly hit his skin.  
Chanyeol pulled himself out of baekhyun, who whimper, and washed away all the cum and sweat, making both of them to smell like flowers rather than dead bodies.  
he dried them quickly and laid baekhyun on the small couch in their shared bedroom, he chanced the sheets and tucking both of them in the bed, hugging his petit lover body as close to him as possible before they drifted into sleep.

******************

When baekhyun got up the next morning he had the hardest time putting some pants on and walking to the kitchen.  
as soon as chanyeol sow him limping his way around the house, he rose from his seat and lifted his husband up, sitting him in his lap before handing him a cup of coffee.  
"I'm sorry. I went too far yesterday..." chanyeol low voice reached baekhyun ears, and he looked at his lover, surprised.  
"Don’t apologize, you know I like it rough."   
chanyeol chuckled and shook his head kissing baekhyun temples.  
"I meant to the sehun thing. I got too jealous with how close you got when I barley get to see you. I shouldn’t have looked through you phone. I'm really sorry, and I really love you baek, so so much."  
Chanyeol hanged his head low, waiting for the small men his lap to react, when he felt lips against his own.  
"I forgive you, and I'm sorry to. We don’t get to see each other enough and I go and making plans with friend. I love you too Chany, and I miss you, I miss us."  
They kissed again, hugging each other In a loving manner, whispering sweet nothing to each other all morning long.

That day since what seemed to be forever, they were just the two of them, enjoying each other.

Maybe fighting wasn’t such a bad thing when it came to the Park couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. sorry if there are any mistake- english is not my first language.
> 
> please leave some comments!


End file.
